The Way It Goes
by LegacyChick
Summary: A car accident might have destroyed Romans physics but has it also destroyed their relationship... Rated T for Slash Pairing: Roman Reigns/Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written anything in quite a while, especially nothing English and no Slash, so forgive me for any mistakes (and please point them out to me). This was supposed to be a simple, short One-Shot, but after 3000 words or so, I realized that there wasn't a good way to end it that soon. So, yeah, it turned out to be a two-chaptered story.**

**Pairing: Roman(Joe)/Randy - you find a good name for them, tell me :)**

**Rated: Uhmmm... T**

**Warning: Angst, Fluff, and obviously Slash (no SMUT though, sorry :-P)**

* * *

><p>He was standing there, the third day in a row. Standing right there in the cold, white-painted floor that smelled so much like sterility. Standing right in front of his door, staring through the small window. From eight to eight every day. Each day. Not moving. Only now and then when a nurse or a doctor passed him to open the door that he couldn't open. Wasn't capable of opening. Was so scared of opening. But even when doctors and nurses were checking on him, his precious sunshine, the man he loved so much, the man that held his heart and soul, even then his eyes only ever focused on the man lying in the sterile room, covered with white linen, tubes and wires sticking out of him, keeping him alive.<p>

Three days and he still couldn't face him. His unconscious lover. Because facing him would make this dream stop, turn into reality. And he wasn't ready for that.

"He's stable. Still unconscious, but stable. His vitals have improved a little. The EEG showed strong signs of activity. Outside the damage seems mind numbing, but his organs seem okay. We don't know why he didn't wake up yet, but he will. The doctors are quite sure of that."

The words reached his ears only partly, blurry, but that didn't really matter. He'd heard them a good 20 times in those past days already. Knew Joe's condition. Knew that he'd wake up. That his brain was working. His heart was steadily beating. That his mental strength was still there. But he also knew that their lives would change dramatically. That their future wouldn't be what they'd imagined it to be. That this accident would maybe break Joe. Break them. Because his physical injuries were severe.

A concussion in the ring was one thing. A broken ankle. A dislocated shoulder. One thing at a time was easy to focus on. To recover from. But this. All the bandages, the bruises, the cuts, they showed what a hard path lay ahead of Joe. Ahead of them. It scared the shit out of him. Because besides his daughter, he'd never loved anyone that much. He'd never been afraid of losing someone that much. Never wanted and NEEDED anyone in his life so much. He'd never had to care for someone besides his daughter. And that had already been a tough task. But taking care of Joe, too? He didn't know if he was capable of that. If he was able to be strong not only for his little girl but also for the love of his life.

"You still haven't been in?"

He wasn't the least bit shocked about the low rumble that appeared suddenly right next to his ear, fully aware of the presence of the other man for a minute already before he'd spoken up. A thing between best friends. A thing Joe had often made jokes about. The after-shave the other man wore, the sound of his footsteps, the unusual calm, yet cheery aura the other held. He just knew when Cody was near. And it wasn't the first time in those 3 days that his best friend had shown up. Nor was it the first time that he shook his head at the younger man's question in a silent 'No'.

With a sigh, Cody lowered his head to his friends shoulder. It wasn't a sigh of weariness, or defeat, it was a sigh that held mostly understanding. But also disappointment. Something he was well aware of.

"Randy, you gotta go in there before he wakes up. You know that. How do you think he'll feel when he finally opens his eyes and you aren't there?"

He knew those words all too well, had heard him not only from Cody but also numerous of his friends and family-members over the past days. And he also knew the answer to Cody's question. Joe would be scared shitless. Just like him right now.

"Cody…"

He didn't need to argue with his friend, the other understood wordlessly, knew what was going through Randy's head maybe even better than the man himself. However, it didn't stop him from verbally nudging him into the right direction. While wrapping his arms around the motionless torso of his mentor, Cody spoke on…

"He's injured, Randy, but he's still the same. He's still Joe. He still loves you. And you still love him. The accident didn't change that. His injuries won't change that. You've overcome so much shit together that this here will be like a bed of roses for you. And if it becomes too much, you know you have friends and family that will help."

He squeezed his friend a little tighter to his chest, drowning out the sound of protest that wanted to rise from the older man's throat.

"You're one of the strongest people I know. And Joe, too. He'll need your help, Randy. And he needs you to be there when he wakes up. Make sure he won't flip. Reassure him that it's not the end of the world. That even if he won't be able to wrestle again or maybe even walk, that you will be there. That you two will make it. Sure, you're allowed to be scared, too, but you gotta be in there. Right by his side. Be scared with him."

Sometimes Randy really doubted Cody's age. The boy was wiser than many other of his colleagues, many of his older colleagues. He knew the Georgia-native was right. He almost always was. But that didn't help him this time.

Though he and Joe had only been together for a little less than a year, this year had been the most turbulent, most emotional, craziest and happiest in his life. They'd gone through so many ups and down in those few months that it had often left them dizzy, drained and completely exhausted, but together they had managed everything. Until now. Now was the first time, Randy really worried. For Joe and for them.

Until Joe, he always had to be the strong one in his relationships, the one to take care of his partners, male or female. Nevertheless, with the Samoan man that had changed completely. He'd finally been able to let go. To feel save instead of giving safety. To show weakness. One of the major reasons he'd fallen so hard and so fast for the younger man. But now that was going to change. He'd have to be the strong one again. Take care of the other. Make him feel worth, safe, comfortable. Take away his fears. Take away their fears. A task that seemed almost impossible now.

"Randy… You'll make it."

He'd closed his eyes a while ago, just feeling, enjoying the bit of comfort his friend's embrace provided him with. His breathing and his heart-beat had calmed down to a normal rate again until he opened his eyes and looked straight at the unconscious man lying inside the hospital-bed. Eventually he'd have to go in there, take Joe's hand, kiss his cold lips, and speak encouraging words to him. Eventually he'd have to face reality. But he wasn't ready yet.

His head was resting on Joe's chest as it so often had before. His left hand was laying on top of Joe's, his other hand lazily drawing circles on the unconscious man's stomach. His eyes were closed, the heavy rings underneath showing his exhaustion, a sign of the many sleepless nights. Six days now and the younger man still wouldn't wake up.

"Sometimes it takes a while. People stay in a coma for weeks, months, before they wake up. It's suspected that they have some sort of memory, some sort of dream that needs to be finished dreaming that keeps them unconscious. I'm sure he'll be waking up soon."

He didn't even respond to the doctor, too often now had he heard that excuse, all kind of excuses, weak explanations, attempts to make him feel better. Joe's bruises had already faded to a dark yellow, the color slightly returned to his still cold, soft skin. His features looked neither strained nor pained. He looked almost peaceful. If it weren't for all the wires and tubes, someone might think he was sleeping. And maybe he was. Sleeping off the drama, the action, and the draining events from the past months.

One more day and they'd have their first anniversary.

"You know, the first night I stayed over at yours…" His lips involuntarily twitched into a tiny smile as he spoke, dreaming of better times, "… The morning after I woke up, just like now. I lay exactly like now. You were still sound asleep. I woke up, a little disoriented at first, but as soon as your steady heartbeat reached my ears… I felt safe. Home. At ease. I've never told you before, but I watched you that morning. Same position as now. I turned my head as soon as I'd opened my eyes and looked at you. Your peaceful features. The tiny smile on your lips. You looked so relaxed. At ease. So content with yourself and the world." A little sound leaves Randy's lips, something that sounds almost like a chuckle; though full of sadness and despair. "I think that was exactly the moment that I knew I wanted you. And no one else ever. Watching you made me become aware of how good it felt to let loose. To let go. Show weakness. To let someone else take care of you for a change." His voice drifted off as his eyes fluttered open and followed the movement of his fingers, drawing circles on Joe's hospital-gown-covered abs. "I promise I'm gonna take care of you. I'm there for you whenever you need me. But… I'm scared, ya know? Scared that it's getting too much for me. Or maybe even for you. Scared that I can't give you what you want. Or need."

A laugh left his lips, a sarcastic, dry one as he raised his head and looked at the relaxed features of his lover. He can't help but smile a little at how peaceful the other looks despite the situation.

"It's ridiculous, I know. Then again, my ridiculous thinking is what made you fall for me, right? My over-dramatic, always doubting over thinking of even the smallest things. My stubbornness."

He lifted himself up enough to place a kiss to Joe's temple, his eyes not leaving the younger man's features, scanning them for a reaction, any sign that the other was awake, heard him, and would open his eyes any second. But he got nothing. Not that he had expected anything different.

"I'm not gonna give up on you that easily. I told you often enough that you're stuck with me forever. No chance you'll get rid of me. I'm gonna fight for us. You know that, right?"

He had said that after their first big fight, remembering how Joe hadn't said a word, had just watched him, intensely, for many, many seconds, before he'd kissed the breath out of him. Through every crisis they'd had, they'd come out even stronger, and Randy hoped that this situation would end just the same. If they managed to overcome that accident and its consequences, they'd be indestructible.

"I know you can hear me, you big goof. So, stop being selfish and wake up." His voice was firm as he said that, his eyes scanning Joe's face, his eyes, his lips, every tiny bit of the other's features, waiting, agonizingly long seconds, minutes, before he sighed and lay his head down on Joe's chest again. Just wake up, baby. I miss you so fucking much."

Another three days lay behind him, another three days of little to no sleep, another three days of waiting and hoping. He hadn't woken. He hadn't moved. Their anniversary had gone by in a blur. Just like the other days. His parents had been there, Cody, John, Jon and Colby. Joe's brothers. They'd all visited, brought flowers, talked to him, talked to Joe. But the other hadn't even blinked. His lids hadn't moved. His fingers hadn't twitched. His breathing hadn't hitched.

What had happened though was a slight change in his heart rate when his friends had been there. The monitor had shown. And Randy had heard, head -like always- resting on Joe's chest. The bickering between Colby and Jon had led to a faster heartbeat. Randy had smiled then. He'd come to get used to the two guys. It had taken a while, a few months, after all, they'd started as nothing more than colleagues, but somehow Joe had managed to make them get close to each other. Make them become friends. And now he wouldn't want to miss them in his life anymore. Just like Cody and John. Just like Joe.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rolling his head to loosen up the stiffness in his neck a little. Someone might think that after a week, they'd give him something more comfortable to sit on or maybe even lay on, but then again he was lucky enough to be allowed to stay over night. They weren't married after all. Engaged, yes, freshly, but not married.

A smile crossed his lips as he thought back to the moment, a few weeks ago, so unlike them, so unlike their whole relationship. Nothing rocky, nothing complicated, nothing stressful. Raw had been over, they'd left the usual after-show party early, after only an hour, to snuggle up in bed together, Randy watching TV, Joe checking football results on his iPhone. He remembered thinking about how at ease he had felt that moment, how natural, how he wanted that for the rest of his life. Just that. Having someone to go to bed with, to wake up with, and to watch TV with; having someone who made him feel comfortable and safe, who he didn't have to constantly please by acting; someone who accepted him the way he was.

He'd smirked then, rolling over so he'd been on top of Joe. "Marry me!" Joe'd looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow, a low-rumbled "Hm?" had left his plush lips and he'd repeated the words. "Marry me!" Joe had studied his face for a long time, probably to find out if he'd been serious about it, before he'd claimed Randy's lips with his and murmured only one single word. "Sure." Simple. Easy. Just the way Joe was. The reason why he loved him so much.

"I love you." He whispered the words against Joe's lips before he trailed his thumb over them, smiling a little as Joe's lips twitched. His gaze traveled to the hazel-eyes lying behind closed lids, watching closely, intensely as they fluttered a little. But sadly, it was the only movement he got. Joe was still far away.

His phone vibrated in his jeans, and though he was reluctant to break the contact with his lover, he fumbled for it and read the caller-ID quickly before getting out of his chair and answering it.

"Hey, Paul."

"Randy. How are you?"

Sighing, he turned to Joe again, cracking a sad smile.

"Tired."

"Yeah, I guessed that. How is Joe?"

He sat down again on the chair, reaching his other hand out to place it in his lover's.

"Still not awake. But he's stable. The doctor said he might just be sleeping judging by all his results."

He heard the acknowledging hum on the other side, eyes fixated on Joe's peaceful features; somewhat wishing that he could get that kind of rest, too. He almost envied his lover, because he already knew what would come.

"I'm sorry for that. But… You know we need you here. Joe being out is already bad enough. I can't give you another week off."

Exactly what he had suspected. For days already. That's why he already had his answer ready.

"Paul, I'm not gonna come back until Joe is alright again. I think you know that already. You can threaten me, you can suspend me, do whatever you want. It won't change anything. I can't and won't leave him alone."

The sigh on the other end told him that the son of his boss wasn't happy with the answer, but that didn't really matter. Neither Paul nor Vince could do anything to make him leave Joe's side for the next weeks.

"Write me out of the storyline. You told fans I'm injured anyways. Make it a bigger injury. It lets Ambrose look even stronger and more badass. Seriously, Paul, you'll find a way. It isn't the first time one of the guys needs time off."

The man on the other end was dead silent, probably at a loss for words, not knowing how to argue his points. Thankfully, because he didn't have the strength to argue. Not after the straining past days.

"No pay as long as you're gone, Orton. Your share of the merchandise will be the only money you'll get. And when you're back, I want you at 150% percent. One small mistake and you'll be off the paylist again."

For anyone who didn't know Paul -fans, media, strangers- that would've sounded cruel, like an absolute overreaction, but to Randy -and even Joe if he'd heard it- it sounded nothing more but fair. Him and his lover had enough money on the bank to get them over many, many months anyways. That was going to be their smallest problem.

"Thanks, Paul."

He was tired, very tired, resting his head on Joe's chest again and closing his eyes. The past days and the less than joyful perspective had worn him out. All he wanted was some rest.

"I hope he wakes up, soon, Orton. And I hope you take care of yourself, too."

The line went dead after Paul's words and he managed to somehow stack away his phone in his pants again without moving too much. It was late already, dark outside and the only lights in the room came from the monitor surveiling Joe and the small bedside lamp. It was time for a little rest.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The next (and last) chapter will be there next week. Maybe sooner, maybe later. I'm thankful for any feedback I get. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go. Second Chap and probably the last one. Because, well, I'm stuck :-P**

**HUGE Thank You to everyone reviewing. I never thought it'd get such good resonance :)**

* * *

><p>There was a groan making it through his foggy mind, but that could have as well been in his dream. It was a good dream, a sexy one, good times, steamy times. A smile was plastered to his lips, his lids fluttering, his fingers twitching. He was happy. Joe was happy. And he didn't want anything to pull him out of this loveliness again. He didn't want to face reality.<p>

Then there was another groan. Not one of joy, or satisfaction, more like… pained. Uncomfortable. And it was followed by a croaky, rumbled "Ow."

His eyes shot open immediately when he realized that he indeed wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Joe? Baby?"

He was sitting up straight in no time, eyes scanning his lover's features, registering that the other man was trying to open his eyes, lips moving.

"Ugh. My head hurts."

He would have laughed at the irony of those words if he hadn't been so enormously relieved. The smile that spread on his lips almost split his face as he pressed a kiss to Joe's forehead.

"God, you're awake."

His voice sounded small, shaky, surreal, but only when he saw the wetness on Joe's skin, did Randy realize that he was crying. Immediately he wiped them away, almost furiously with the hem of his shirt, before he focused on his lover again.

"Where am I?"

His eyes were open now, blinking into the darkness of the room, scanning it as far as he could move his head.

"St. Louis Memorial Hospital. You had a car-accident. Remember?"

Joe shook his head, instantly regretting it again as pain shot up from his neck to his forehead, spreading quickly. He tried to raise his arm to somehow stop the world from spinning, but the action appeared to be impossible. Dark hues scrunched shut before moving to scan his own body.

"I… Yeah. There was a stoplight and… The fuck? My arm. My… legs."

Randy had watched him closely, the range of expressions on his lovers face, the flicker in his eyes, the movement of his lips, had listened intensely to his words, his hand absentmindedly caressing Joe's good arm. Now that it was his turn to talk, he was at a loss for words.

"You… There… The other driver. He hit you pretty bad. Your car's completely crashed. They brought you to the hospital and… had an emergency surgery. But…" He cleared his throat, looking down at his hand, away from Joe's penetrating, worried gaze. "Well, your arm's broken. You had a concussion, some internal bleeding which they were able to stop. Your spine… it was…" He harrumphed, trying to get the words out, but it was impossible for him. Not without breaking.

"I… I'm gonna get a nurse. Or a doctor. Whichever I find first."

Randy was determined to get up and out as quick as possible, but Joe's good hand kept him from running, grabbing his arm with the little strength he had. Still he didn't manage to look his lover in the eyes.

"Randy, my legs, will I ever be able to walk again?"

Of course, Randy's hesitation, his behavior, the fact that Joe couldn't feel anything from his waist down, had been indication enough for Joe that something was terribly wrong. That his spine had been injured severely. And seeing Randy swallow hard, head turned away, he realized that they were talking worst-case scenario here.

"That bad, huh? Randy… baby, look at me."

It was tough for the older man to turn fully, to open his eyes and lay them on his lover, to fix his gaze on those warm, worried browns. Looking at them, into them, seeing all those emotions in Joe's eyes, it made Randy's heart beat even faster, harder, making it feel as if it were to break out of his ribcage.

"You look horrible."

He almost laughed at that comment from his lover, Joe's voice still small and hoarse, as if he had just woken from a normal night full of sleep. And Randy had to admit that he did look horrible indeed. He hadn't showered in three days and not shaved ever since Joe had had the accident, his eyes were puffy and red, huge bags underneath from the lack of sleep. While the nurses had taken good care of his lover, washed and shaven him every day, he'd neglected himself, too worried to leave the room for more than 5 minutes in case Joe woke up.

"I'm gonna get someone."

He neither could nor wanted to explain all the details to Joe. Not because he didn't know them. He'd heard them often enough over the past days to repeat all the words in his dream. But the reality was still too scary.

"So… you are saying that nothing is for sure, but as it looks right now, I won't be able to walk again?"

Randy had come back a few minutes later with a nurse and a doctor in tow, and while he had sat down next to Joe again -the same place he'd vacated for over a week-, the nurse had checked on Joe's vitals and the doctor had explained everything that had happened since the accident to him. And given him a prognosis.

"You'll need tons and tons of therapy to get you standing again and from that point on another year -at least- to make a few steps on your own. That means you WILL be able to walk again IF your mind is as strong as your body."

Joe had taken the news better than Randy had thought, actually better than anyone in the room had thought. Then again, Joe had always been an opportunist. Someone with a strong will, a strong mind. If anyone could do it, it was him. Randy knew that. He just didn't know if HE was that strong.

"I do understand that you are a professional wrestler?"

Joe had been quiet throughout most of the doctor's explanations and that didn't change now as he only nodded his head in answer. The morpheme was working in that most of the pain he'd had when waking up was gone again.

"You must understand that your career is over. The good thing is that your good physics prior to the accident might help your recovery. I will talk to my colleagues about possibilities and therapy and will be back tomorrow morning after wake-up time. I suggest you'll get a good nights rest and let us do all the worrying."

Randy kept his thoughts for himself then, knowing that the suggestion was completely inappropriate. Of course, there'd be no other topic between them for the next hours, maybe even until the sun went up again. And the doctor probably knew that.

"Thanks."

It was all Joe could say at that moment, cracking a smile at the retreating doctor and the nurse. Only when they were gone did he let go of a long, painful sigh. Even though he'd been in a coma for over a week, Joe was very tired and Randy could see that.

"How about you rest a little and I'm gonna call our parents and Jon and Cody?"

When Joe had woken up, he'd been too busy finding a nurse, his brain too occupied with all kind of questions, worries and scenarios to make any calls. He still was. However, he wanted to give Joe some time to progress everything that had happened and had just been said.

"Sounds like an idea."

Joe's voice had already gotten back his usual draw, more power, but it still sounded strained and hoarse, just like the man himself looked. Still, Randy managed a smile before he placed a kiss to the healing lips. Before he could get up though, Joe held him back.

"Randy?"

After everything, Randy had expected worry or pain in Joe's voice, disappointment or hopelessness, but instead his name falling of his lover's lips held so much warmth and strength that it made him feel even worse for ever doubting.

"Yeah?"

He knew Joe could see right through his fake smile, but the other man didn't comment on it, instead his injured lover squeezed his hand and sent him a smile of his own. A sincere one.

"This is not the end. We're gonna get through this."

Randy wanted to believe it, he really did, but at that moment, he just couldn't.

"Yeah, he sure took it better than I did. Then again, you know Joe. He's stronger than all of us combined."

He was leaning against the wall of the white-tiled hospital-floor, finally able to catch a little breathe while talking to Cody. He'd first called Joe's parents, the two of them promising to come in the next morning, then placed a call to his own parents. After Cody, he'd inform Jon. While he'd managed to cut the talks to their families short, he was now trying to stay on the phone as long as possible. Not because he didn't want to get back inside to his lover, no, but because he wanted to go in their as relaxed and hopeful as possible. And only Cody was able to get him there.

"Now that he's awake, you should get some rest."

Randy knew that. He felt shit-tired, close to falling asleep standing. However, he and Joe had to figure everything out first. Their future, therapy, the house would have to be renovated for Joe to move around without complications in his wheelchair. They might have to hire a nurse for the time when Randy would be on the road. Which surely wouldn't be as often anymore. Which -of course- would lead to money-problems sooner or later. The thoughts alone stressed him out. And his friend seemed to sense that, even from that far away.

"Randy. One step after another. First rest. With that little energy you can't think straight anyways."

There was only the 'breath in deep, breath out' missing. But Cody was right. Even though all the worries and questions swirling around in his mind, he knew, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything as long as he didn't get some rest. More than three hours preferably.

"It's just so many things to organize."

"I know. And if you and Joe need any help, you know where to find us."

The younger was referring not only to himself but also to his wife and surely also to their mutual friends.

"And you better DO ask. I know you stubborn ass would only ever admit you need help when you're halfway drowning. Don't wait that long, okay?"

He managed to crack the first sincere smile that day then, nodding his head before realizing that Cody couldn't see him and murmuring a short "Yes, Sir." into his phone. He… They would need help, probably a lot, and knowing the worrying levels of their situation, he'd gladly accept any offer, maybe even beg for it if he had to.

"Good. I need to get going now, Randy. I'm sure you still have a few phone calls to do. Give Joe a kiss from me and tell him, I'll be there when I get off the tour on Wednesday."

He ended the call with a quite "Thank you." not even bothering to close his phone since he had another person to phone. He just didn't know if Jon or Colby.

Randy'd been gone for almost an hour before he returned to Joe's room. It was completely dark now, only the monitor giving away the faintest of lights, enough for him to walk towards his chair without stumbling. He made his way over on tiptoes, intent on not waking up his lover. Joe needed the rest even more than he did, especially after the news he'd gotten.

"You don't need to be silent. I'm awake, babe."

He was startled enough to place a hand over his suddenly ragingly pounding hard, absolutely not having bargained for Joe to be awake. The monitor had suggested a low, even pulse, actually a good sign for his lover to be fast asleep.

"Geez, Joe."

He didn't manage any more words right then, trying to get his breathing back to normal in the darkness and quietness of the room. And then he heard a soft chuckle. Weak and strained, but clearly amused. And he couldn't help but to tune in.

Joe's good hand moved to turn on the bedside-lamp, lighting up the room enough for them to see each other but not enough to bring back his headache. Besides that, it was well past 11 in the evening and he didn't want to draw too much attention to them still being awake. Or so. The little scare Randy had gotten had worn off again and he passed the last few feet separating him from his partner in quick strides before sitting down in his favorite place. Though he'd much rather have joined Joe in bed then. He so much wanted and needed the closeness of the other's body, for days already, but especially now that he was conscious again and awake.

"I tried, but I couldn't sleep."

Joe didn't need to speak it out loud, because Randy had had the same problems over the past week. So many questions, thoughts, concerns. No one could slumber off with their head so full, not even when being exhausted times ten. Randy squeezed the younger mans hand and cracked a small smile as a sign of understanding, before opening his mouth to speak. But nothing really wanted to come out. Nothing really came to his mind. No idea where to start. Or what to say.

"What happened while I was gone? I mean not the tests and stuff. But at work? With our friends? Anything new?"

Randy smiled a little as he gazed into Joe's dark brown, sleepy eyes. He was somewhat relieved that the other didn't want to talk about the accident or the consequences. Yet. Though he knew, it'd be the big topic during most of the night.

"Not really. No title changes or anything. John came back from his injury a few days ago. Little sooner than expected, as always. Jon's still head-over-heels with Renee and Colby's still beating around the bush with Jake. I guess he'll never tell him. Even though it's obvious there's that spark between them."

He left out the part of his unpaid vacation and Paul's threats to him, for now. Sooner or later, he'd have to tell Joe, but tonight wasn't the right time exactly.

"Cody will come here after this week's tour, your parents are staying at a hotel, stubbornly refusing to live at my parent's house for the time they're here. They'll all come in tomorrow morning. I told them not to be here too soon, but I doubt they listened."

Joe cracked a smile at him, exhausted but genuine, before he looked down at Randy's hand in his. Randy's gaze followed his lover's, knowing quite well where it would land on. The small bands they'd gotten each other a day after their engagement.

"I wanna get married."

Despite his exhaustion, Joe's voice was strong when he spoke the words, making Randy look back up into those sparkling eyes.

"Yeah."

"No, no. I mean… I wanna get married soon. Not next year or the year after. I want it as soon as possible. Tomorrow. The day after. I don't want to waste any more time."

The strong voice wavered a little and Randy saw the reason for that slowly make its way down Joe's cheek. Wet and salty. He kissed it away with all the softness he could muster, smiling against his lover's skin.

"No hurry, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Joe's sigh was a mix of frustration and tiredness; the tall man shaking his head as far as the relapsing pain let him.

"No, Randy, I don't want to wait any more. The accident… it showed me how fast life could be over. How quickly everything can change. Let's face it; I won't be able to walk to the altar for a long, long time. So what does it matter? I wanna do it before anything else happens. We're gonna get married anyways. I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what. So why wait?"

The silence in the room was deafening, a needle could be heard dropping. Randy's eyes were fixed on Joe's, trying to progress the suggestion, the question. Words softly and quietly spoken in a raw and tired voice. But oh so clear. It felt like minutes passed before he moved a little, seemingly trying to get more comfortable in the chair, hand still on Joe's. And it seemed even longer before he finally managed to speak.

"Are you… like, are you one hundred percent sure?"

If Joe was sure about this, it would be rather a question of yes or no than a question of when and where. Because he'd never been so sure about anything in his life. However, he didn't know if he could trust Joe's decision after such a severe injury and after just receiving such monumental news a little over an hour ago.

"Randy, I've never been surer about anything in my life. I want you to be with me forever. Not just between our friends and us but in front of god and the whole world. But… if you need time to think…"

"NO! No… I… if it is what you want, then I want it, too. As soon as possible."

Joe's eyes lit up at that answer, his lips moving to form as bright a smile as possible as he tried to lean up enough to kiss Randy's lips. The pain in his back, however, crossed his plans.

"Ugh."

Randy used his free hand to smooth away a strand of hair from his lover's forehead before leaning down to kiss the plush, still slightly colorless lips.

"You should get some rest now. We can still talk about all the details in the morning."

"You're the one to talk. You probably haven't slept more than ten hours since I've been out. You should lie down before your back hurts as much as mine."

There was neither an accusation nor any heat behind the words, just a lot of concern as Joe turned his hand in Randy's and squeezed it lightly.

"Come in here!"

Joe's request was met with an arched eyebrow and eyes flickering towards the door, towards the monitor, towards the IV's sticking in Joe's arm and the wires attacked to his body.

"Randy… you're not gonna hurt me. And no one will care. Get in. Please."

His voice croaked immensely while speaking, showing the amount of exhaustion, how much talking really tired him out. After everything that had happened that day, he did want neither to argue nor to beg. He just wanted his fiancé close to him. And latter needed the physical closeness just as much. He climbed into the bed without another word, the space proving to be very little for the two of them, but after some re-arranging of limbs and bones, Randy managed to get as comfortable as possible a few minutes later. Though with all the medical attachments, he was a little more than resistant to touch his lover until Joe took Randy's arm and placed it on his stomach.

"No wires there."

Randy managed a small smile, hidden against Joe's cheek, but the other could feel it. Turning as far as the pain would let him, he pressed his lips to Randy's cheek, pulling back with a smile of his own.

"You really need to shave."

"Hush! I will. First thing in the morning. And then I'll organize that wedding. And then… we talk."

"Yeah… talk. But right now we should sleep. Morning will be here soon enough."

The words sounded sadder than intended, too, and Randy knew their meaning. But he left them uncommented. They'd have all the time in the world to get things figured out. But now, now he was just happy that Joe was conscious again and in his arms. With that thought in mind, sleep overcame him quicker than expected, eyes falling shut, limbs relaxing, breathing and heartbeat slowing before Joe even spoke the words "I love you. Forever.".

**THE END**


End file.
